


Him, a Father?

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Luke and Simeon's Relationship [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Simeon, who's a young angel with no exprience in child-care is given the task to look after a small, orphaned angel with blonde hair and blue eyes by Gabriel.---Takes place after the Celestial War. Luke's a baby, Simeon is awkward, and i wrote this at 2.30 am because i was feeling soft over Luke. I love him so much. Lucifer is vaguely mentioned.
Series: Luke and Simeon's Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Him, a Father?

"Babies are strange creatures." Simeon mumbles to himself and stares at the child in his arms, wrapped in a velvet white cloth. 

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not insulting you." He says to the baby as he walks through the cobblestone path before him that lead to his house. The child stared at him with his big, blue eyes and made weird noises, putting his fingers inside his own mouth and drooling a bit. "...Can you even understand me?" He asked and smiled a little when the baby threw his small hands at him, trying to catch his hair and pull it down. 

This baby's name was Luke. He was born at the middle of the spring, around the time when the liliac trees started to bloom. But sadly, before his mother could spend time with him properly, she fell into an illness that took away her life. His father was also missing and was already deemed as dead, so there was no one to take care of him. Finding someone wasn't a problem, in fact, there were many angels that wanted to give this baby a shelter and make him grow into a talented, faithful young man, but the duty was given to a man that had no idea this child was even born. A young man who only had 300 years of exprience working alongside Michael, had no idea how to take care of children. A man who... wasn't exacrlt suitable for this kind of job.

Which would be Simeon.

Everything happened so quickly. First, he was called by Gabriel to have an important talk. Gabriel pulled him aside on the huge hallway of his work place and gave him a bag full of children's clothing and other things. Before Simeon could figure out what these were for, Gabriel told him he would be taking care of an orphan angel. Simeon almost pissed his pants when he realized Gabriel wasn't joking. Despite his protests, he was sent to his home with a child in his arms. 

Simeon basically sobbed and moped his way through his house, ingnoring the sounds ans curious squeals of this strange child. But after a while, he couldn't do it and just fawned over how adorable he was. He had platinium blonde hair, pale skin that made him look like a ghost, green-ish blue eyes, tiny hands and toes, a tiny, round nose, small ears... He was so small! How could he not like him? 

As much as he loved how cute this boy was, there were still other things he thought about. He had to cook for 2 people now, shop for 2 people, make a bed for 2 people, run a bath for 2 people... There was going to be so much work, and Simeon wasn't very fond of that idea.

His house wasn't too small, it was an avarage, 2 story house. It was made out of wood and had a living room, a kitchen, a restroom, a bedroom and a guestroom. There was a basement-lile thing in the underground, where he kept the ingredients he used when he made food since it was cold. There were also jars of mashed tomatoes and pickles he kept in there, they never got old. So he could eat them in the winter. He didn't have a nusery made for the child yet, so he was going to build one when he arrived there. The rooms were decorated simply, there were portraits of his friends and se important angels and humans he admired. There was a small fireplace at the side of the room, and the fireplace was surrounded by couches and chairs he made in his spare time. 

The kitchen had a counter, some closets with plates, glasses and bowls inside them, with an extra drawer under the counter that held forks and spoons. The utensils he had were old, but they weren't broken or stained. He cooked all of his meals at the fireplace, so he had some pots, pans, a cutting board and a knife there. The living room had a table, which could roughly have enough space for 4 people with 4 chairs. The guestroom had a bed, a bedside drawer, a closet, and a mirror in it with a cross on the wall. Simeon's room was exactly the same, though his bed was bigger and he naturally had more stuff in it. He had windows in each room, except the restroom and the kitchen. The only doors in the house were the doors of the bedrooms, and the restroom. 

"Like your new home? You will be staying here until you are an adult, maybe even longer. So... Welcome." Simeon says and takes off his shoes. He puts the baby on one of the couches and takes of his coat. He washes his hands, wears more comfortable clothes, and goes back to the baby.

"...We need to get you clothes. And a shower." 

Simeon could swear on anything be believes in that the kid scoffed at him when he mentioned the bath. He looks at the other couch, where he left Luke's clothes, and a few toys his mother made during her pregnancy. He made his way to the bags and pulled the clothes out and looked at them before deciding on a navy blue robe, with long but tiny, cotton socks. Simeon smiled in adoration at how small these clothes were, and put the clothes in his own room, before coming back and taking the child to the restroom. There was a bathtub in there. He filled it with warm water, and stripped the babies clothes before throwing them to the laundry basket he had in the corner. He then tried not to stare at him too much, and picked him up, putting him inside the bathtub slowly.

The child squirmed around and splashed water everywhere by... slapping the water. The water made SPLAT sounds everytime he did so, and Simeon's clothes and hair got quite wet during the process.

"...Can you stop moving around? You're making everywhere wet." Simeon gently scolded the child and got some water in a cup and a soap bar. He put a hand over the child's eyes and poured the cup on his head. Luke coughed a little when the water got inside his mouth, but he was fine. Simeon got the soap bar and began washing him. He tried to be gentle as possible.

"...You know, I've never taken care of a child in my life before. You're the first." Simeon says before chuckling. "Well, it's not like you'll understand anything I say... This will be a long journey for both of us. You will grow up, go to school, graduate, get a job beside the archangels. Maybe get a lover, marry, have a child... Then live on." He smiles sadly. "I never wanted to have a child, because I was never into starting a family, unlike my friends. Again, don't get me wrong. Having children is a wonderful thing, if you want them. I just didn't feel like I was ready for one at any point in my life... Never thought the day would come and I would take the father role towards a child. I never wanted or expected you, but I'm a little glad that you are here with me."

Luke watched him with curious eyes the whole time with curiosity, to the point Simeon wondered if he should choose his words wisely before he spoke. He massaged his bubble-covered head softly. "I'm quite lonely in my house. I have friends, many actually, but I never had any close ones ever since my best friend... Well, it's useless to talk about him now... My house is too big for one person. I don't have anyone to share it with, and I can't help but feel very isolated most of the time. I go to work, rest, and sleep. It gets boring and suffocating after a while, it's almkst as if I'm drowning... Your mother and father, I have no idea who they are. But I'm responsible with your care, and I can't really say I'm bothered too much. Because, we are here, now..."

He came back to his senses after Luke solashed the water with a force that didn't quite fit a baby, which made every inch of Simeon's clothes wet. Simeon sighed, a little annoyed. Luke just laughed at him in joy and continued playing with water. "...I guess your bath is done now. Let's get you dressed up. I'll build you a bed then." He poured cups of water on him until the bubbles were completely gone, and emptied the bathtub.

Then he wrapped him around a towel, put his clothes on him, and made him lay down in his bed. He watched over him until he fel asleep, and after ge was sure that he was sleeping soundly, he got out of the house to get some materials, went back to his house, and began building a small crib. After he painted it in a pastel blue colour, he picked it up, put the, well, bed part of the crib inside, put the fitted sheet on it. By the time he was done, it was already night time, and stars were twinkling on the vast sky. It was a little cloudy, but still beautiful. He sighed and watched the street lights light up one by one with magic, took the crib, and go back inside.

His carpentery skills were indeed wonderful. Though he didn't spent too much time on it, it was still cute and looked comfortable. He placed it at the corner of his room, next to the closet and put a few pillows with the toys his mother had left behind her. With pained eyes, he looked over at him. He was still so young, uneffected by the horrendous elements of the real world. He wanted to keep him that way, away from any danger... But the most heart breaking thinf of it all, was that he was going to live his entire life without ever hugging his mother, or seeing his father, if he was alive somewhere out there. 

He just started his life a short time ago, but he already lost near to everything without even knowing it. 

He took the child up with slightly trembling hands, and put him inside the crib, pulling the baby blanket he found at the corner of his room (and washed) on him. It was his own blanket as well. A soft, pinkish coloured blanket... It comforted him in the nights when no one was there for him. Well, if no one was around to care for him during those times, then he should at least make sure that Luke didn't felt that type of thing.

"I want tk give you a happy life, Luke." Simeon said and pushed the small and thin locks of hair away from his small, round face. "...At least I can do that."

\---


End file.
